s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Nikell Seerupa
Nikell Seerupa (b. 19 BBY), also known as Theocritus or The Blue Sith, is a Sith, fallen from the Lightside and former teacher of Jedi. His complete fall to the Darkside occurred after he had murdered his former friend, Rothkra. He is usually found in the company of Arcanum and Vexatus, in addition to their apprentices. History Early Childhood Nikell Seerupa was born on Merisee to two brewery owners, Granera and Yamnin. His parents spent most of their time tending to their shop, trying to keep with the demand of their brew. As a result, Nikell was usually left to his own, playing with the various toys left for him. Colored cubes to test his mind, and three poles to test his dexterity. Fortunately for the young Teltior, his mother usually had the night off, and would read to him, and teach him to read. Not only did her learn Teltior, but he also learned Galactic Basic. His parents hoped that he would join them in their business and communication with the galaxy was crucial. Adolescence When Nikell came of age, his parents sent him to school, allowing him to socialize and not feel alone. Although many times the young Teltior would seek to be by himself, instead confiding in his books and journals instead of other beings. He found a liking to History and Philosophy, and he took the time to learn as best he could of the past, many times neglecting his future. As a result of his constant personal readings and writings, he would frequently forget to do the necessary work for school. Unfortunately, near the end of his education, his school expelled him, claiming him lazy. Jedi The Teltior did not know of his ability to control what goes on around him until he was expelled. Being removed from school depressed Nikell and he sought comfort at the bottom of his mug, in his parent's cantina. Since he had managed to get expelled from his school, his parent's forced him to pay them back for their money wasted, and thus put him to work serving. He had met all sorts of beings in his service for his parents, but found none worse that those of his cousins, the Meris. While Nikell knew that not all Meris were bad, he found that most that find their way into his parent's cantina, were. After he had refused service to a table of them (after they had broken their mugs), he got into a fight. While he was outnumbered and nearly beaten, another Teltior joined the fight and without lifting a finger managed to fend off the Meris. After some thanks, Nikell went back to work, curious as how the man did what he did, but at the same time, he needed to focus. Nikell noticed that after that day, the Teltior who saved him kept showing up more frequently. It was not long before the Teltior asked for a private audience with Nikell, and there he told Nikell of his abilities, of the Force. The two trained for about a week and then the thugs returned, killing Nikell's friend and setting fire to the cantina. It was at that time that Nikell decided that he was no longer welcomed on his homeplanet, so he set out. Nikell traveled to Tatooine, leaving everything but the cloths on his back behind (including his journals). There he met a new friend, Rothkra. Rothkra was the only friend that Nikell thought of as a 'best friend'. The two learned of each other's abilities with the Force and decided to train each other as best they could. Their training together gave Rothkra the impression that there was hope for the Galaxy. While Nikell was skeptical, and usually reminded his friend that the two of them were still fairly new to this power and that they should wait until better trained. After the hyperspace lanes opened on Tatooine, the two set out to find better training in hopes to put a stop to the Empire and restore the Jedi. Through the use of Obi-Wan's journals, the two found out about Dagobah and it's importance, and set off to find it. There they found Leia, whom they trained with for a few months. Leia left the two, off to find her own way, and soon after her departure did more find their way to Dagobah. It was left to Rothkra and Nikell to train these new Jedi. Sith It was with the arrival of these newcomers that Nikell finally began his path down the the road to the Darkside of the Force. It was his students that drove him down the path. They constantly ignored his teachings and continued to do as they pleased, which brought great depression as he soon realized that his hope for a peaceful galaxy was a doomed one. It was soon deemed unsafe to stay on Dagobah, and so they all left, landing on Nar Shaddaa and going their separate ways. Unfortunately for Nikell, he did not maintain contact with his students, otherwise he could have prevented his fall, and their death. Several of his students landed on the planet and proceeded to confront a member of the Sith Church. The Teltior witnessed it and did not step in, instead watching as his students foolishly charge headlong into a battle they could never win. The Sith, Raven, slaughtered them, and with them, the Lightside in Nikell died, and he was filled with hate as his time was wasted on fools. Fools who were meant to die. Nikell surrendered himself to the Church and proving to those who have been there from the very beginning that he was just as capable, and perhaps even more powerful than many of them. He began service to the Order of Palingenesis, which best fit his own ideals about how the Force should be used. His loyalty to Palpatine was never something he thought too hard about, but he would never betray the man. After his trials, Nikell shed his old identity and was given a new one. Theocritus. He was then charged to fill his urge for revenge, which he did by hunting down his former friend, Rothkra, and murdering him. The Blue Sith still has Rothkra's green lightsaber clipped to his belt, and he has never been seen to take it off. Recent Events Temple Theocritus fought with Arcanum and Vexatus at the Nobility Temple with the arrival of the resurrected Palpatine. He found combat there to be exhilaratingly, a feeling he had not had since his fight with Rothkra, who proved to be a lesser being. Killing two masters and a youngling, the Teltior began to experiment with combat styles. Blaster and Lightsaber Theocritus has most recently picked up a combat style that allowed him to use a lightsaber and blaster pistol at the same time. Searching through histories as to why the Sith stopped using blasters, and if there were any formal styles that allowed for both. At the moment, the Teltior is using ataru to fight with pistol and saber. Expedition With Arcanum Theocritus was invited to join Arcanum in his search to find himself. Eager to learn from the master, the Teltior joined him. In addition to Arcanum and himself, their apprentices are accompanied them as well. Death Theocritus began to provoke Excilium in an attempt to see how far the fellow Knight would allow the Teltior to go in his insults. Eventually the spat came to blows where Theocritus was killed, a saber blade through his heart. The body was never recovered after the battle. RP Logs Death of Rothkra Coruscant Temple Siege Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives